My Mischief Makers
by chansoncoeur
Summary: Minerva looks back at her favorite Hogwarts trouble makers, and finally comes to a conclusion.


**AN: Just a cute little one-shot where Minerva looks back on her favorite trouble makers. (: Please review, your opinions are of great value to me!**

If you had asked me many years ago, I'd have to tell you that my favorite trouble makers were Sirius Black and James Potter. At times, they infuriated me like it was going out of style, but overall, I loved them.

I loved them because they put a smile on my face. They added life to my otherwise dull lessons. And they tried to charm me with wondrous tales, and rather large boxes of Honeydukes chocolate.

The more I gave them detention, the more they attempted to soften me up. They didn't take it personally that I made them write lines and scrub trophies on a regular basis, and I didn't want them to. And truthfully, I didn't want to give them detention either. But when it goes so far as making a little Ravenclaw boy's pet toad spontaneously combust, somebody has to serve a punishment. And unfortunately that "somebody" just always happened to be James and Sirius. I believe they were both thirteen when it happened.

_"But Professor, think about it," Sirius started. What a great opening line. I'm a Professor, as he just clearly stated. I make a living off of thinking. It's all I do, and I'm quite good at too, if I say so myself. "James and I were on the other side of the room. We were so busy trying to get our toads to turn into goblets, that there is no way we could have blown up Billy's toad." Sirius looks up at me, with his lip quivering, as if his logic makes all the sense in the world. _

_"Yeah, Billy's just being a baby! He probably blew up the toad himself, and then blamed it on us. He blames everything on us, Professor. Abortions, homeless cats, You-Know-Who, you name it, and it's our fault according to Billy Simpson," James chimes in as he too starts to pout. Oh how I love these two. They are so full of life. But then I have to remind myself that as a Professor at Hogwarts I have to play the role of an educator, not a 'buddy'. So as I push my heart to the side, I give them both a detention. But how it breaks my heart..._

That was quite a long time ago, though. And by this point in time I'd to say that my new favorite trouble makers are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I'm tempted to say that those two boys tie with the Weasley twins, but since Fred is now gone, I'm sure George has lost all of his energy towards practical joking. Poor boy.

Anyway, Harry and Ron aren't my students anymore. But they, like the two before them, left a lasting imprint on my heart. They weren't as outgoing or cheeky as James and Sirius, but they had my heart from their first day at Hogwarts.

Harry was the quite type, but he wasn't shy. He could go on and on about anything he felt strongly about until the cows came home. He had a sense of bravery, a sense of this loyalty that seemed to be extinct in the rest of his generation. That is the thing I've always admired most about Harry: his devotion. His undying devotion to be good.

Ronald had captured my heart in a different way. I always got the sense that at home, he had it the hardest. He was the youngest Weasley boy, and to a mother who so badly wanted a girl. He was blunt, but I think that's why I liked him so much. Ronald Weasley was just always so honest, even if he didn't mean to be. I'll always remember that one day when they were in their third year…

_"But Professor, he called Hermione a Mudblood again! He treats us like rubbish! So we had to hex him, or he'd never learn his lesson," Ron said as he scratched his head nervously._

_"Oh calm down Weasley. I may be able to change into a cat, but I have no intentions of scratching you," I snapped at him. This makes the poor boy gulp, and look to his friend for comfort. I sigh, and move on to interrogate Harry._

_"Well Potter, do you have anything to say about this? A boy is in the hospital wing on your account, so it would be wise to say something."_

_"What I did was wrong Professor. I'm really sorry, and I'm willing to accept any punishment you want to give me," he mumbles. Merlin! Why must he be so mature and calm about it? It only pains me more. I nod, and write them both a detention._

I guess my favorite students have always been trouble makers. I've never told that to anyone, because it's just something I like to ponder every now and then with my evening tea.

And after many years of thinking, the only conclusion I can come to is that if Harry and Ron ever have children… BRING. IT. ON.


End file.
